


Harald Finehair Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Harald Finehair





	Harald Finehair Imagines

Halfdan stopped. He could hear whimpering and cooing. Also a hushed whisper repeated over and over. But that wasn’t the thing that struck him about, he understood every hushed word.

“Are you coming?” Harald called and Halfdan hushed him. Stepping closer to one of the walls he saw a small door, cut into the panels of the ceiling. Peaking through he could see a shape, moving slightly but not looking at him.

 

“There is another one up here.” He grunted, using his sword to pry open the door and pull himself up. A young woman whispered to a squirming heap in her lap. He frowned, she didn’t cradle the child, bed for their lives. She didn’t even look to him.

He crept closer, the small space causing him to knock loose some of the wood blocking the window and he hissed. Of all the things he’d done and seen he didn’t think seen such cruelty.

The woman’s hair was matted, dirt and filth clung to her skin while a chain with a cross was strained so tightly against her neck it cut and bruised her, looping to a piece of wood behind her, leaving her unable to move. Heavy cuffs sat on her arms and ankles.

 

“Harald!” He called. Even through the filth he could see viking tattoos, familiar styles and patterns on her clothes even with the blood and gods knows what drenching her dress. He dreaded to think how long she had been trapped.

“Are you done with it?” His brother asked as he pulled himself up.

“Help me free her.” Halfdan half ordered, he watched his brother make his own discovery and they both set to work, prying the cuffs loose before carefully removing the chain.

 

“Please. Before you kill me let me hold him.” She begged. They watched as she carefully clutched the child and cooed to it, promising strength of the gods and other beloved sentiments.

“We will not kill you.” Harald said and she looked up at him.

“Where are we?” You asked timidly and Halfdan clucked his tongue.

“You do not know where you are? I didn’t not take these people as such.” He muttered, amused at the idea of the people they had so easily overpowered taking a viking and keeping them captive.

 

“My father was taking us to Kattegat. There was a storm and when it clear there were boats. They took my mother and sisters but killed my father and husband.” You said in a breathless rush, they glanced at each other and nodded.

“Do not worry. We will take you with us.” Harald insisted and called for some men. It was quickly clear that your legs wouldn’t hold you and now you could touch your child you had no intention of anyone else being near him.

Halfdan decided the honour of carrying you the miles back to the camp was his. Arriving caused a commotion and several shieldmaidens from a small town that Harald could no longer name rushed to you.

 

“You know her?” Halfdan asked one of them, keeping a firm grip on her so she wouldn’t follow the others who helped you to their tent and were more than happy to help clean you up and find clothes.

“Yes. Her mother was a healer and her father was one of the men who convinced our town to surrender to Harald.” She replied and he nodded firmly. “Then she is from Norway?” The shieldmaiden nodded and rushed off.

 

***********

 

“So. You have found yourself a woman and a child, both of whom seem to have taken charge of an alarmingly large amount of my shieldmaidens.” Harald said to his brother, sipping his drink as he watched your tent.

“What of it?” Halfdan asked. Before Harald could answer they saw you exit the tent. Lagertha was several feet away and you strolled over, muttering thanks and smiling when she tender stroked your sons head.

 

When you turned you ducked your head to hide the flustered feeling of being surveyed but your saviours. Harald recovered first, strolling over to you. “(Y/N). You look far better.”

“I am still not steady on my feet. I will be no help to anyone.” You mumbled and he cupped your chin in one hand.

“Nonsense. The gods are with us. You are the proof of that, ask any man who has heard of your rescue.” Harald gestured to the men who were talking among each other excitedly. “Each man claims to have saved you himself. They best hope my brother does not hear.”

“Hear what?” Halfdan asked, eyes falling to the now clothed, tiny infant. “He looks to be gaining his health.”

 

“Yes. Perhaps when we return to Norway my brother shall be able to teach him to raise a sword?” Harald said and you glanced at Halfdan who seemed to desire to stroke your son's cheek before gripping the side of his armour instead.

“The child will not be old enough by then brother. We shall have to wait for that day.” Halfdan smiled at you and you glanced to Harald.

“We?” You asked a little nervously.

 

“Halfdan and I are your… protectors.” Harald said and you frowned, taking a step back.

“We may have told several Earls that you were a missing princess.” Halfdan confessed and you realised why the men that did not belong to Halfdan and Harold had shied away and been overly respectful while the Shieldmaidens offered up services that you didn’t think they would normally offer.

 

“I have never been a princess before.” You muttered, stroking the cheek of your sleeping son.

“If it puts you at ease neither have we.” Halfdan joked nervously, smiling when you did.

 

********

 

“What is happening?” you asked as Halfdan burst through the trees, shouting orders at the few people that he and Harald had decided to leave behind, not wanting to take you into the battle of Paris.

“We must leave now.” He said quickly and he looked so afraid you daren’t complain that he was shoving you through up turned mud and stepping on the back of your dress. You were lifted into the boat that had docked, Harald sat, grumbling in the centre while others rowed and some placed shields higher around the boat's edge.

 

“What happened?” You asked quietly as you took in the injured fighters and the destroyed boats that you rowed past.

“Nothing we could not deal with.” Halfdan said cheerfully and you slowly looked up at him. “We tried.” He said a little bitterly and they began heading towards another group of ships.

 

“I am sure the gods will bless your next raid?” You offered as a soothing comment but Halfdan simply chuckled at your attempt while Harald scoffed.

“Our next raid shall not be partaken in by Ragnar.” He hissed and you sat beside him, your son ever present in your arms.

“Perhaps we should have been sacrificed.” You mumbled and both brothers made an odd grunted growl that sounded like a protective dog.

“Do not blame our misfortune on yourself.” Halfdan said quickly, looking down at you.

 

“You are not the cause of it, I am certain that Ragnar is cursed.” Harald said through a sigh, hand pressing at a wound.


End file.
